


Lemon Boy

by castivak



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Autistic Jack Kline, Confused Jack Kline, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Human Jack Kline, Jack Kline Has PTSD, Jack Kline Has a Soul, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Mary Winchester Lives, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: "that's a kid."gavin scoffed a little, taking his gaze away from the stranger in the interrogation room, "a kid that, according to our system, doesn't exist."
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Lemon Boy

**Author's Note:**

> hey so !!!!
> 
> this fic takes place where after jack kills nick, except he doesn't kill mary and just hops universes. also, he has a soul because i said so.
> 
> it's gonna go back and forth between jack and connor's povs and everyone is confused.

"that's a kid."  
  
gavin scoffed a little, taking his gaze away from the stranger in the interrogation room, "a kid that, according to our system, doesn't exist."  
  
it had been a slow day at the station, fuck, hank and connor weren't even supposed to come in. but, in the middle of an old sitcom marathon, hank's phone rang and gavin said there had been an android related homicide and _something_ that they needed to see for themselves; all android related cases were still given to them unless an android in the case was related to connor in some way or they simply couldn't take it, so the fact that gavin called them wasn't that weird, but the added comment was what made something feel _wrong_.  
  
connor watched the blonde boy rock in his seat, knees curled to his chest and hands clutching to the sleeves of his striped navy blue jacket, his fringe covered the part of his face that wasn't hidden behind his knees, so the android didn't have the proper access to analyze him, but according to gavin's words, he wouldn't get any information even if he tried; "he was at the scene of the crime?" connor questioned, not turning his gaze away, "yeah, miller found 'im hiding behind a dumpster in the alley, he's the only chance of a witness we got, but won't give any good info.......honestly think he took some strong shit."  
  
"he's drugged?"  
  
"its not like we've done a test, but he's said some things that i've only heard from witnesses that were off their ass." gavin shrugged, connor turning his gaze away from the teenager(?) and looking to hank, who looked just as weirded out as gavin had when they first walked in, "would it be alright if i spoke with him?" he asked, "he's all yours, imma go look over the case file." gavin muttered before leaving the room, ".......he looks incredibly traumatized."  
  
hank nodded a little at connor's comment, noting the sadness in the android's tone, "if he saw what happened, i'm not surprised that he's so shaken, seeing someone die is fucked up, especially for a kid." he muttered and connor took an unnecessary breath before leaving, heading into the interrogation room and as the door slid open, the blonde's head snapped up at the sound, curling up even tighter as he looked up at connor with such intense fear in his eyes that the android almost felt nauseous.  
  
"hello." he greeted as he entered the room, the boy not responding and just stared at connor, his eyes seeming locked on his led; while most androids had chosen to remove it after the revolution, connor didn't have it him to do so. at times, hank had found him stood in front of the bathroom mirror with a pair of scissors in his hand, but he still has yet to actually go through with it. "i just want to speak with you, is that alright?"  
  
again, the boy didn't speak, but he at least nodded and connor walked over to the table, sitting across from him, "my name is connor, what's your name?" he tried and the boy swallowed thickly, "j-jack......m-my name is jack." he stammered, voice so hushed that connor barely heard it, the boy pinching the space between his thumb and pointer finger with his other hand, "how old are you, jack?"  
  
".......you won't believe me."  
  
"why wouldn't i?"  
  
jack just shook his head, looking down at his lap and crossing an arm over his chest as he chewed on his thumbnail, connor frowning a little at the boy's distress before he dug into his coat pocket, pulling out the fidget cube that he usually had on him and sliding it over to jack, the boy looking at it before looking up at connor with the obvious question in his eyes, "that helps me when i need movement, you're more than welcome to use it while we talk." the android cooed and jack hesitantly reached for the toy, gently picking it up and inspecting all sides of it before stopping at the side that had the flat but spinnable circle on it, using his thumb to make it move.  
  
connor smiled as he saw jack's shoulders relax, the boy still full of tension but relaxing some at the calming stimulation, "do you live nearby?"  
  
"no."  
  
"okay, is there someone we can call for you? parents? a sibling, maybe?"  
  
"my, um.....my phone is dead, don't remember the numbers......i'm sorry."  
  
"that's alright, we'll charge your phone and we can call someone for you then." connor cooed and jack nodded, stopping his circling and moving to the button on the cube, using his other thumb to push it in slow-paced repetition, "......can i ask you a question, sir?" he muttered as he looked up at connor, who nodded, "what's that?"  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
jack tapped his own temple, "the light."  
  
"........my led?"  
  
"yes, what is it?" jack asked, seeming completely serious and genuinely curious as to why connor had a light on his temple, "i'm an android." connor answered simply, but only getting a confused scrunch from the boy, so connor raised his hand, allowing the artificial skin to peel away and show off the white plastic that made up a large sum of him, only for jack's eyes to widen in what seemed to be fear, "what......i-i never......."  
  
whatever words jack was trying to say refused to become a coherent sentence and connor's worry grew, the boy looking terrified and confused at the sight of the white plastic, "jack? what's wrong?" the android cooed, trying to figure out what sent jack into a panic, the boy's slightly shaky hand reaching up to his hair and gripping onto it, "i-i've never seen a shifter like you an-and i have no idea how to fight----i mean, i ki-kinda know, but my-y powers won't work and you're gonna win no matter how hard i try and i won't ever go back home and they---"  
  
"jack, look at me."

jack hesitantly looked at connor, jaw shaking as he was clearly on the verge of breaking out into tears, "nobody's going to hurt you, i'm here to help you."  
  
"r-really?"  
  
"i promise."  
  
jack took a deep breath, lowering his head again and going back to using the fidget cube, the faint sound of clicking filling the room as he continuously flicked the switch on one of the sides, "you....you called me a shifter, what does that mean?" connor asked, hoping to get some sort of information out of this, "it's.....um......i-i shouldn't say it." the blonde muttered, "my family says not to." he added, only confusing and worrying connor more, "you would help me if you told me."  
  
"......a shifter is a type of monster, they can change their appearance, but have to shed their skin each time they do so.......and you did it in a way i've never seen before."  
  
"a monster?"  
  
jack nodded his head, "m'sorry for telling you, it's not fair to you."  
  
connor was at a lost for words, completely unsure on how to continue this very confusing conversation; jack didn't know what androids were, but believed monsters existed and apparently his whole family did too. what the hell has this kid's life been like?  
  
".......let's talk about that stuff later, okay?" the android cooed and jack nodded a little, not looking up from the toy in his hand, "you remember detective reed, right? do you remember what happened before he found you?" he asked, "um.....i was with my grandmother and.....and she was mad at me---well, i guess more worried than angry because i......mmm......" jack started explaining, trailing off at the end as whatever he had done made him feel bad, "why was she upset?"  
  
"......someone who......who i thought we could trust.....he hurt me and my dad.......and i got really angry at him because he was hurting other people........then i used my powers and made him pay for what he did."  
  
"you killed someone?"  
  
jack shivered a little, "he......he did terrible things to me and my family, i......i couldn't let him keep doing those things." he spoke, voice shaking as he vaguely explained what happened, "mary said that what i did was too much, that nick didn't deserve it, but..... i-i don't think she knows everything. i tried telling her that my dad and dean were grateful for what i did, but.....everything got so loud and.....i-i couldn't breathe and she was yelling and everything was so much, it was too much."  
  
"do you remember what happened after that?"  
  
jack just shook his head, visibly trembling now and he put the cube down on the table, wrapping his arms around his knees and curling in closer, hiding his face behind his knees, "i'm sorry." he whimpered, tears evident in his tone and connor's heart sank, "please don't be mad, i-i just wanted t-to help and i thought i was helping, but nothing goes right, it never goes right. it's always wrong, i'm always wrong." he rambled, breathing strangely and connor could tell that jack was spiraling, that whatever he had gone through was coming back and it was coming back way too vividly for him to handle.  
  
"jack--"  
  
"leave me alone!"

connor jumped a little at the outburst, jack's hands curling into fists and one smacking against his shin, "leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone." he babbled, rocking a little in his chair and connor didn't know what to do as jack panicked across from him, opening his mouth to speak but no words coming out as he feared that whatever he said would escalate the situation.  
  
"connor."  
  
connor turned his head at the call of his name, seeing hank standing in the corner of the interrogation room---when did he come in?---and the lieutenant gestured for him to come over, the android looking to jack before he got up and walked over to the man, "i don't know what--" he started in the softest tone he could speak in, hank interrupting him before he could finish his sentence, "we stay here and wait it out."  
  
connor wanted to object, he wanted to go over to jack and tell him that everything was alright, but he knew that hank was correct and that jack did need to be left alone, so he stayed in the corner of the room and kept his eyes on jack, watching the boy shake in his seat and audibly weep, occasionally slamming his fist against his chest or tugging on his hair.  
  
it was awful, nauseating honestly, to see someone struggling and being unable to assist them; a situation that connor had been on the other side of a handful of times since deviating, which is probably why he wanted to be beside jack right now, knowing the feeling of reliving a trauma so intense that everything was hurting and you wanted it to end and you didn't know how to make it end and you were trying to get everything to slow down as your mind went a million miles an hour.  
  
it felt like a century went by before jack's breathing had gone from panicked to semi-even, the boy no longer trembling and his sobbing reduced to small sniffles, "........m'sorry." he whispered, lifting his head and wiping at his face, "you got nothing to be sorry about, kid." hank cooed and jack turned his head at the new voice, looking over to hank with a tear-stained face and red-rimmed eyes, "......h-hello....." he mumbled, raising a hand in a wave and it was honestly sweet that he was trying to have a normal introduction with the guy.  
  
"hey, i'm hank."  
  
"can you.....uh....do the......"  
  
"nah, i'm a human." hank answered and jack nodded, sniffling a little, ".......are you going to arrest me?" he asked, sounding scared, and connor looked to hank, not knowing the answer; apparently, jack had killed someone, but not the victim of this case. so, shouldn't they? a literal confession to a murder, yet, something still didn't seem right.  
  
after a moment, hank shook his head, "......no, we're not gonna arrest you." he mumbled before walking over to the table jack was still sitting at, seeing the kid visibly relax at the knowledge that he wasn't going to be put in handcuffs, "we just......have a lot to talk about with you."

**•◇•**   
  


jack doesn't remember much after killing nick, just that he wasn't home and his powers didn't work here, maybe magic didn't work here at all? either way, he was stuck here for awhile and two nice but confused strangers were helping him to their best ability.  
  
hank and connor obviously didn't know anything about magic---well, hank didn't at least, jack was still a little suspicious of connor because of the weird skin thing; androids were only a thing in marvel movies and other science fiction media and, as far as jack knew, tony stark wasn't in this universe, so _something_ was off.  
  
or, maybe he was wrong and androids were completely normal and his universe was extremely behind on a technological level, jack had already seen that they had key difference in their computers and phones compared to the ones back home, so maybe they had done more.  
  
jack silently messed with the fidget cube as he listened to the rock music playing from hank's stereo, connor being kind enough to let him continue playing with the toy and jack was very grateful for that as it helped his brain calm down and focus on what he needed to, even though the information he provided didn't seem like enough and the two needed more from him; which is why hank was currently driving him back to where detective reed had found him, connor sitting in the front seat and jack could see the light on his head spinning, it shining a bright yellow and jack wondered if that meant something as the last he checked, the light was a soft blue.  
  
if jack was being honest, he didn't want to go back there; he didn't want to see the police tape or the outline of someone's body drawn in chalk, but he was, according to hank, "all they had" and since he couldn't remember anything from between upsetting mary and being found by detective reed, they _hoped_ that seeing the area again would cause something to come back to him.  
  
he knew that he _needed_ to, but he didn't _want_ to remember.  
  
the car came to a stop, the brakes screeching a little as they were used, and jack looked up from his lap and out the window, a police officer standing outside the blocked off alleyway and keeping watch so that nobody disturbed the crime scene. with a small breath, as if he was preparing himself, jack opened the door and the change from hank's heated car to the wintery air made him shiver, "shit---con, we gotta jacket or something in the trunk?" he heard hank mutter as he stepped out of the car, the blonde wanting to say that he didn't need a jacket, that his was fine, but the slight shivers running through his body made him hold the protest back, as well as the sight of connor digging through the trunk to see if they had something for the boy to borrow.  
  
jack turned his head towards the crime scene that was a few feet away from where hank had parked; crime scene tape made of something that wasn't the yellow tape he was used to seeing was spread across the alley's opening, signs warning people to not enter the area, a police car parked a few feet from hank's parking spot as the owners of the police car were probably still inspecting the crime scene or keeping watch of the area.  
  
technology advancements in terms of tablets and computers were one thing, but police tape made of, what appeared to be, static was one of the weirder things jack has seen.  
  
the nephilim jumped slightly as he felt someone drape a coat over his shoulders, turning his head and seeing connor putting a winter jacket on him, giving him a soft smile as he did so and jack relaxed, thanking him as he tugged the coat on, it helping him deal with the winter-y weather of detroit, "......are we.....are we gonna go past the, uh....tape?" jack asked, hating how timid he sounded as he looked up at connor, the man(?) not much taller than him but tall enough that he had to move his neck up, like looking at dean. "yes, we will; is that something you're comfortable with?" connor asked and jack paused for a moment, wanting to say that he wasn't comfortable with it and didn't want to look at the crimescene.  
  
but, he was all they had.  
  
"i'm comfortable with it."

connor smiled at that, the light on his temple now back to the soft blue it was when jack met him, something telling jack that the light being this color meant connor was feeling good; he was going to have to try and keep it that color from now on, not to mention that he had to learn what it meant when the light went yellow and if it went other colors.  
  
"you ready, kid?" hank asked as he walked over to jack, the blonde turning his head and also having to crane his neck up when looking at the man, noticing that he was taller than connor but shorter than sam, "yeah....yeah, i'm ready." he replied, trying not to sound as uncertain as he felt and it seemed to work as hank gave him a small smile, walking towards the alley and jack followed once he saw connor follow, staying as close as he could to the man(?) as they made their way to the crimescene.  
  
jack's grip on his borrowed coat sleeves got tighter and tighter as he got closer to the alley, watching hank and connor pass through the electronic crimescene tape as if it weren't even there, the nephilim stopping in front of it and staring at it, knowing that crossing this meant that he'd be on crime-tainted grounds, the idea of that making his stomach swirl, "you coming, jack?"  
  
jack looked up at hank's voice, looking at the older man with wider eyes than he meant to, pushing his fears down and nodding a little before walking through the "tape"; there was officially no going back now.  
  
"where is it?" he asked, noticing that there was no visible post-murder crime scene in front of him, no chalk outline or those little yellow plastic markers that were labeled with numbers that showed where certain pieces of evidence were found. jack didn't get a verbal response, instead hank just gestured for him to follow and he hesitantly followed, connor walkimg beside him as they walked further into the alley and turned the corner, jack's heart dropping immediately at what he saw.  
  
a chalk outline of a body, a large blue stain on the concrete with little speckles and smears of the same blue liquid staining the brick wall and other areas of the concrete.  
  
 _"i'll teach you, tincan_!"  
  
jack scrunched his face up as the memory of an angry shout entered his head, clenching his jaw as other memories that he didn't even know he had crashed into him like a tsunami of nauseating trauma.  
  
 _angry shouting from a man that was followed by desperate pleas to be spared from another._  
  
 _two silhouettes in a dimly lit alley, a bright red glow in the middle of it._  
  
 _a quick slash of a knife and a gargled sound followed by the splashing of liquid hitting the ground._  
  
 _metal clanging against plastic and sparks flying in the dark._  
  
 _an eerily still figure laying on the ground as the other ran from the scene._  
  
"o-oh god...." jack stammered, feeling nausea sticking in his throat like glue and hearing his own blood pumping through his veins as his heart pounded in his chest, the sight of a knife slashing across a throat replaying in his brain over and over, desperately pushing the heels of his palms against his eyes to try and block it out, everything being too vivid and loud.  
  
 _shouting. slicing. splashing._  
  
jack felt a hand on his shoulder, jumping away with a terrified cry and tripping over his own feet, crashing to the floor and he didn't even try to get back up, instead curling his knees to his chest and gasping for air, feeling like his throat was closing up and his lungs were empty, "no, no, no, no, no!" he babbled, slapping his hands over his ears in a desperate attempt to get everything to quiet down, hearing someone speaking to him but unable to make out the words, the sounds merging together and forming what jack could only describe as static, incredibly loud crackling and ringing filling his ears, a scream building up in his chest so he let it out, swearing that he felt the world vibrate as he shrieked.  
  
his shaky hands curled up in jack's hair, pulling on the tufts of blonde hair, fists smacking against his skull in a panicked attempt to get it to stop retaining things, eyes squeezed shut to stop visual imput but his ears still taking in every little noise and adding it to the static, a sob crawling out of his throat and forcing itself out.  
  
he just wanted it to be quiet, why can't things be quiet?!  
  
"---wha----ja----is i----"  
  
jack just cried, not able to make out what was being said to him or who was even saying it, burying his face in his knees and curling into a shaking ball, pressing his lips together to try and get his sobbing to stop, whimpering pathetically as more cries tried to push their way out; "m'sorry, m'sorry, m'sorry, m's-sorry!" he rambled, words slurring together and his voice shaking so bad that he wasn't even sure that his sentence was intelligible.  
  
jack felt a hand on his shoulder, jumping at the touch but looking up to see who was the source, seeing connor kneeling down next to him through a blur of tears, a concerned expression on his face and jack didn't know what came over him, but he lunged towards the man(?) and buried his face in his chest, grabbing onto one side of his suit jacket and pulling it over his head, as if the material would block out noise and connor seemed startled by the sudden clinging, but he didn't make any move to get jack to back away.  
  
instead, he wrapped his arms around jack, one hand on his bicep and one on his head, helping him block out sound and trying to supply some form of comfort and the nephilim trembled in his arms, sniffling and focusing on the rhythmic beating of connor's heart, being able to focus on one sound that had a steady pace had always been helpful when things got this intense, usually listening to one of his parents' heartbeats or dean's or mary's, even rowena's once but this time, his face was buried in a stranger's chest.  
  
connor was incredibly still, jack figuring that he was trying to provide as much comfort as possible and the blonde really appreciated that; the gentle hold and steady position giving the safe feeling that he needed to calm back down, tears still leaking from his eyes as he let out a shaky sigh, sniffling a little and closing his eyes, focusing on the heartbeat that sounded a little different than the one's he was used to hearing, but maybe the species that connor was had a different anatomy to make it sound this way, it not having the pounding feel that a usual heartbeat, like how you could feel it when you laid on someone's chest or when your own heartrate spiked, had but it had the pounding sound.  
  
"do you feel better, jack?"  
  
"......mhm." was all jack could manage at the moment, head feeling too heavy to nod and his throat not completely ready to form an actual word, jack opening his eyes slowly and blinking a few times to get a clearer view of the world, only able to see hank standing nearby in the darkness of the alley, his heart sinking with guilt as he noticed the worry etched into the man's face, "s....sorry."  
  
"there is nothing to apologize for."  
  
"if anyone should apologize, it's us, kid." hank spoke, jack moving his head the tiniest bit to get a better look at him, "we brought you here and......yeah." he sighed, frowning a little and jack didn't respond, not really knowing what to say and he sank back into connor's chest, "do you want to leave, jack?"  
  
"please."  
  


**•••**

hank's car came to a smooth stop after a ride that was a lot shorter than jack expected, or maybe he was just used to the car rides that took days when a hunt had been found several states away; those rides were the ones that he'd sleep through most of because there was nothing better to do and the car's movement would always make him sleepy after awhile.  
  
"how you feelin', kid?" hank asked as he turned in his seat to look at jack, who was curled up with his knees to his chest and the winter coat pulled tightly around his body, the man's tone and word choice reminding him of dean, swearing that he heard that exact sentence come from his uncle's mouth at one point, "um.....m'okay." he mumbled, feeling much than he did before, but the exhaustion was setting in and his head still ached.  
  
hank, who looked ready to press but decided against it, nodded with a soft smile before looking to connor, who was sitting in the back with jack in case he needed contact, "you help him inside if he needs it, i'll make sure sumo doesn't run him over." he instructed, connor nodding as the man climbed out of the car, connor doing the same and walking over to jack's side of the vehicle, opening the door and the nephilim uncurling from his ball before slowly making his way out of the car, instinctively reaching out to hold onto connor's shoulder for balance as his legs were a little wobbly, the man(?) putting a hand on jack's bicep to keep him steady as he shut the car door, guiding the blonde towards the house.  
  
".....sumo?"  
  
"that's the name of hank's saint bernard." connor explained, jack knowing how lagged his question was but happy to get an answer, "he's eager to meet new people, but i doubt he'll "run you over", he's loud, but he's gentler than hank says." he continued and jack smiled a little, "i like dogs." he muttered as they reached the front door, standing behind hank as he unlocked it, the door creaking open and jack hearing an excited boof, the dog happy to see his family back home and hank walked inside, muttering to the dog to get him to back up as connor walked jack inside, jack seeing a _huge_ dog barking happily as he paced in circles.  
  
sumo stopped as he noticed jack at connor's side, walking over and bumping his head against jack's legs, "hello." jack cooed and he held out his hand, having done that with a few dogs back home, and sumo sniffed at his hand before giving it a lick as if he was saying hello back, a wide smile spreading across jack's face, giving the dog's head a gentle scratch and sumo leaned into his touch, appreciating the attention and jack got down onto the floor, crossing his legs and sitting in front of the door to continue petting sumo, the dog almost smiling as he laid down so that jack could continue petting at a comfortable height.  
  
"you wanna move to the couch, kid? i'm sure it's more comfortable than the floor."  
  
jack looked to hank, seeing him standing by the coffee table with his coat off, connor not in the room anymore and jack looked back to sumo, "uh......" he mumbled, unsure of what to say and hank smiled, "i brought you into my house, you're more than welcome to sit on the couch." he cooed and jack smiled at that, slowly getting to his feet and removing the coat he borrowed from hank, hanging it on one of the hooks by the front door before walking to the couch, hearing sumo follow him and once jack sat down, sumo hopped up onto the couch and laid down, head in jack's lap.  
  
jack ran his hand up and down the dog's back, smiling softly as he looked down at sumo, only to look up as he saw hank approach him, seeing the man holding a couple red pulls in a held-out hand, "figure these would help your head." he smiled and while jack's head did hurt, he didn't recall telling hank that and not to mentiom that those three pills weren't going to do anything for him, "those.....those don't work for me."  
  
"oh, excedrin better for you or something?"  
  
jack shook his head, not wanting to lie to the man, "no, my body isn't human enough for pain medications to work properly." he answered simply and confusion spread across hank's face, "not human enough, huh?" he asked and jack nodded, "my grace gets rid of it because it can heal on it's own."  
  
"how about you take it just to humor me?"  
  
jack looked down at the medicine in hank's hand before hesitantly taking the few pills from him, also being given a small cup of water, glad that he learmed how to take pills from his mother as he popped the medication into his mouth and washed them down without choking, hank taking the cup once jack was done and returning it to the kitchen, "you wanna shower? doubt you feel clean."  
  
jack looked down at his clothes, noticing that they were rather dirty and the fabric on knees were stained with dirt, plus he did _feel_ rather dirty, but these were his only clothes so he'd be cleaning up and changing into the same dirty outfit, "i don't have anything else to wear." he replied, "i got shit you can borrow, you needa wash up; here, i'll show you how the fuckin' thing works."   
  
jack silently stood up, gently as to not disturb sumo, and followed hank to the bathroom, watching as he explained how to turn the shower on and adjust the temperature of it before leaving, jack putting his hand under the water and making it a little warmer before undressing.  
  
jack pulled his dirtied clothes off, shivering a little as his previously covered skin came in contact with the rather chilly air, the bathroom not warmed up from the shower's steam yet, jack catching a look at himself in the mirror and he grimaced a little; his eyes were bloodshot and tired, the skin on his face a little flushed, his hands dirtied with mud from god knows where and seeing some blood mixed in as his fingers had pierced the skin of his palms at some point, not sure which panic related incident that happened during as he's had a few recently.  
  
he just looked bad.  
  
jack looked away from the mirror and tested the water, okay with the temperature it was at before stepping beneath the spray, pulling the curtain as it acted like the shower cubicle doors back at the bunker, protecting the rest of the area from water spray and giving him a sense of privacy.  
  
jack felt bad using hank and connor's things, not wanting to use too much of their soap or their water as he knew that it could be hard for people to get those resources and he didn't know how it was for them, so he went as fast as he could, scrubbing the dirt off his skin with the small amount of body wash that he put in his hands and the same with the shampoo, still able to get himself clean.  
  
the nephilim carefully stepped out of the shower, seeing a neatly folded pair of clothes sitting on the sink counter, assuming that was meant for him and he dried off, putting himself in the clothes and enjoying the feeling of clean and comforting fabric; a too big black long sleeved shirt with an hourglass in the top right of the chest along with some words on the sleeves and some soft pajama pants that had cartoonish marvel heroes all over them.  
  
it reminded him of a pair that dean had, which was funny because the shirt that hank loaned him actually kind of smelled like dean; whiskey and old spice. but, it was missing the gun powder and while jack never enjoyed that specific smell, it was a part of dean and the dots in his brain have already beem connected.  
  
jack pressed his arm over his eyes as they got wet with tears, not wanting to cry anymore despite how much he missed his home; everything was so scary here, his grace wasn't working and everything was so far ahead technology wise and he was encountering species that he's never seen before and nobody knew what magic was here and it felt like he was stuck forever.  
  
if magic truly didn't exist here, then he was never going to be able to get back home.  
  
jack took a deep breath, trying to calm down before he spiraled, reminding himself that he got here via magic so he had to be able to get out somehow, he's been in apocalypse world without any knowledge of how to get back home and he was able to do that, this time it was just going to be a little more difficult.  
  
after making sure he didn't look like he was going to cry, jack stepped out of the bathroom with his clothes in his arms, hearing connor and hank talking down the hall and he walked towards the aound of their voices, finding them in the kitchen; "is he sure about it?" "markus wouldn't have offered if he couldn't do it, hank." "i know, but the kid flipped his shit when he saw your hand, jericho's got freaky stuff happening often enough that he could see something that really messes him up." "they've got plenty of safe places that he would be able to stay where that wouldn't be an issue."  
  
"is something wrong?"  
  
hank and connor looked up at jack's voice, looking like he had just interrupted a tense conversation and jack looked down at the floor, feeling bad that they were suddenly handed a human burden, "everything's alright, jack. i was just telling hank about how a.....friend of mine had found a safe place for you to stay while we figure things out." connor cooed and jack looked back up, "i thought i was staying here?"  
  
"for now, but you need an actual place to stay, kiddo. plus, you'd be much safer there and i'm sure more comfortable."  
  
jack nodded, rocking on his feet, "um......where is it?" he asked, not wanting to clearly state that he didn't want to be far from them but they he hoped that it was evident in his tone, "we call it new jericho, its an old hotel that had some work done on it so that it could function as more. lots of androids live there, but some just work there or vice versa." connot explained kindly and jack nodded again, "and.....it would be safe?"  
  
"very. markus, the leader of new jericho, makes sure that the place is protected and that anyone who's inside is as safe as possible."  
  
"that sounds......nice."  
  
connor smiled at that, the light on his temple spinning a gentle blue as he did so and jack couldn't help but smile back, "lemme take care of those for you." hank cooed as he walked over to jack, the nephilim taking a second to realize what he meant before looking down at the small folded pile of dirty clothes in his arms, opening his mouth to protest but knowing that he hadn't a clue on how to do laundry so denying would be rather stupid, "oh.....thank you."  
  
hank smiled as he took the pile of clothes before leaving the room, sumo letting out a tiny huff from his place on the couch and jack watched connor walk over to the large dog, kneeling down on the floor in front of the couch before petting his fluffy head, jack smiling and walking over as well, connor looking up at jack after a few moments "may i ask you a question, jack?" he asked and jack nodded, hoping that he had an answer that didn't seem crazy, "do you know what year it is?"  
  
"of course, it's 2019."  
  
connor's eyebrows furrowed, the light going yellow, "jack......it's 2038."

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
